Eu Tenho Muito Mais
by Angiolleto
Summary: Esta noite, eu espero que eu possa mostrar o quanto eu o desejo e o amo. Isso, Jens, é um pedido para estar ao seu lado pela eternidade. Slash, Padackles, açúcar e presentes.


**Titulo: Eu Tenho Muito Mais**

**Autora:**Angiolleto

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Gênero:** Lemon, Slash, Universo Alternativo

**Rating:**M

**Disclaimer:**O loiro aguado fica pra Ana! O morenão maravilhoso eu não abro mão.

**Beta:** Deveria ser a presenteada... Mas a coitada nem teve tempo. Senão chegaria ainda mais atrasado. Apesar de que como serão várias fics postadas essa semana, ela prometeu não ligar para os possíveis atrasos, certo?!

**Resumo:** "Esta noite, eu espero que eu possa mostrar o quanto eu o desejo e o amo. Isso, Jens, é um pedido para estar ao seu lado pela eternidade."

Pessoas lindas!

Vamos a mais um presente da minha linda Ana!

Como sempre atrasado, mas se não fosse assim, não seria eu!

* * *

Jensen's POV

Quatro anos... Nunca imaginei que conseguiria... Não, meu amor por ele é...

Não há palavras, não inventaram ainda palavras que pudessem descrever o que eu sinto.

Meu amor, minha parte completa de mim mesmo.

Hoje completamos quatro anos de casamento. Sei que ele deve ter armado uma festa, daquelas imensas, cheias de gente e tudo o mais. Da mesma maneira que sei que nossa verdadeira festa será maravilhosa, porque curiosamente meu marido não me deixou entrar em nosso próprio quarto desde a manhã de hoje.

Eu mal posso esperar.

Jensen's POV off

Todos já haviam chegado. A festa estava animada dentro do apartamento do casal. Amigos, familiares se reuniam ali para celebrar o amor tão bonito daqueles que, apesar da contrariedade óbvia de personalidades, formavam um belíssimo casal.

Jared já estava na festa, animado com os convidados, falava com todos. Essa era a diferença marcante. Jensen era calado, mais fechado, e Jared todo sorrisos, de conversa fácil. Poucos ali entendiam que era justamente isso que os fazia perfeitos um para o outro.

Jensen apareceu na sala, cumprimentou alguns amigos, mas quando seu olhar se encontrou com o do marido o mundo pareceu parar.

Quase como em um conto de fadas, Jensen atravessou a sala, não se importando com as pessoas, para ser recebido, pelos braços e boca do marido.

A cena, digna de um filme, marcou o início do aniversário de casamento com Jensen sendo seguro e suspenso pelo marido enquanto era beijado.

Assobios e gritos foram ouvidos dos presentes, afinal aquela união era perfeita. E todos ali estavam realmente felizes com isso.

- Feliz quatro anos ao meu lado, meu anjo. – Jared era sedutor, incurável. Adorava dizer e fazer as coisas de modo que demonstrasse a Jensen seu amor.

- Feliz quatro anos perfeitos, meu Sasquatch. – Jensen ainda ficava encabulado quando Jared lhe fazia demonstrações de carinho em público, mas nem por isso não gostava. Amava o jeito sedutor do outro.

A noite correu tranquila. Após o começo quente, os apaixonados se deixaram levar pelo clima de descontração e amizade da festa. As conversas estavam animadas, as pessoas felizes, o casal inegavelmente radiante por estarem cercados de amigos, pessoas que torciam sinceramente por eles.

A certa altura da festa, Jared pediu um minuto de atenção. _Hora dos presentes_, pensava Jensen. Preparava-se para ver o que seu amado marido tinha aprontado dessa vez, e estava ligeiramente nervoso para saber o que o marido acharia do seu.

- Bem, eu gostaria da atenção de todos por alguns instantes. Que essa criatura esculpida pelas mãos do anjo mais perfeccionista e apaixonado é minha razão de viver há quatro anos todos já sabem. – Assobios foram ouvidos, e Jensen corara, se derretendo com o discurso.

"Esta noite, eu espero que eu possa mostrar o quanto eu o desejo e o amo. Isso, Jens, é um pedido para estar ao seu lado pela eternidade."

Jared entregou um caixa, e quando Jensen a abriu encontrou um relógio, de muito bom gosto, dentro. Jensen olhou o relógio e seus olhos, instantaneamente se encheram de lágrimas.

Algumas pessoas, não entenderam e até acharam pouco. Mas para Jensen aquele era o melhor de todos os presentes. O relógio estava parado, exatamente às 2h00.

_Jared... Esse é seu jeito. Ele consegue dizer as coisas, sem colocá-las em palavras. O relógio parado poderia ser um presente falido, mas na verdade eu entendi. _

_Significa que o tempo está parado para nós. Não importa quanto tempo passemos juntos, será sempre novo, belo, vivo. Nosso sentimento não envelhecerá._

_A hora? Nós dois, por todo infinito, juntos. Só espero que ele aprecie o meu presente, e o compreenda da mesma forma._

Jensen não achou palavras para descrever o que sentira com o presente. E com os olhos marejados, entregou o seu presente para Jared, junto com um beijo.

Da mesma forma que Jensen, quando abriu a caixa e viu seu conteúdo, os olhos de Jared ficaram marejados.

_Meu Jens... Sempre me surpreendendo. Um porta-retratos. A moldura é feita de intrincados desenhos de corações e cupidos, demonstrando todo o amor do meu anjo por mim._

_Mas o que me chama a atenção é a parte que deveria ter uma foto. Deveria._

_Na verdade, metade está com um espelho e a outra metade apenas com o vidro. Meu amor me entende tão bem. É um lindo presente, com um significado ainda mais belo._

_Não importa o que aconteça em nossas vidas, elas sempre terão o nosso amor para que possamos nos apoiar._

_E claro, nós fazemos cada momento de nossas vidas. Nós somos responsáveis por quem veremos no vidro e no espelho. E eu tenho certeza que a imagem no meu vidro sempre terá um pouco de Jensen._

Novamente algumas pessoas não entenderam o presente, mas sentiram o clima entre o casal. Suas reações não escondiam que haviam adorado os estranhos presentes, até mais do que se pudesse esperar.

- Talvez o céu soubesse que, sem alguém como você, não importava a minha existência aqui, Jay. Então, eu só quero dizer que, sim, a eternidade talvez seja tempo suficiente para que eu possa saciar minha vontade de você.

O beijo seguinte foi mais controlado, mas não menos prazeroso ou aplaudido. A promessa estava selada e não poderia ser quebrada.

Sem que os apaixonados percebessem, alguém colocara uma balada romântica para tocar, e lentamente todos começaram a dançar. O casal no centro da sala ainda era o foco de todos, e lentamente se deixaram embalar pela música.

Em certo momento, Jensen puxou Jared para a varanda, onde dançaram sob a luz da lua, completando o ar de romantismo e paixão instaurado.

- Acho que eles não entenderam nada, Amor. – O comentário saíra naturalmente por parte do loiro, quando os dois corpos apenas se recostavam um ao outro, depois de encerrada a dança.

- Alguns vão pensar que não demos presentes melhores por que ficamos sem dinheiro com a festa. – Jared riu com gosto da própria piada, mas não se importava realmente.

- Jay, você acha? – Jensen acompanhou Jared na risada. Era uma coisa a se pensar.

- O que importa Jens, é que eu tenho muito mais, guardado pra você, num lugar que ninguém pode ver. – O brilho nos olhos do moreno deixou Jensen sem palavras.

- Não prometa coisas, Jay. A festa vai demorar a acabar. – Jensen se esfregou no corpo do moreno, com a intenção clara de atiça-lo.

- Não são somente promessas Jens... Não são... – Trocaram mais um beijo apaixonado antes de serem chamados de volta para a festa.

J&J

Já passava das quatro da manhã quando os últimos convidados deixaram a casa. Havia uma profusão de copos, pratos, guardanapos e outras coisas, espalhadas pela casa.

Antes que Jensen pudesse querer começar a dar um ataque de limpeza pela casa, Jared enlaçou sua cintura, e com um comando do controle remoto, a música voltara a soar.

_If I was a man (baby you)  
Never worry 'bout (what I do)  
I'd be coming home (back to you)  
Every night, doin' you right  
You're the type of woman (deserves good things)  
Fistful of diamonds (hand full of rings)  
Baby you're a star (I just want to show you you are)_

- Eu te amo, meu anjo. – Jared embalava seu loiro nos braços, beijando-lhe a face, conduzindo-o a uma dança lenta e apaixonada.

- Ah , meu amor... Não sabe como é bom ficar com você, aqui... Me sinto tão amado, tão querido, Jay! – O loiro encostou a cabeça no peito do marido e continuou acompanhando a música que tocava ao fundo.

_You should let me love you  
Let me be the one to give you everything you want and need  
Baby, good love and protection  
Make me your selection  
Show you the way love's supposed to be  
Baby you should let me love you, love you, love you, love you_

- Jens..? Vamos para o quarto? Ainda tenho... – O loiro o olhou e completou.

- Muito mais, guardado para mim, num lugar que ninguém podia ver, não é Jay? – Jensen riu, ao ver a cara de Jared.

- Exatamente, meu anjo. Muito mais... – Jared levou Jensen ainda abraçado a si, até a porta do quarto, e Jensen podia sentir certa excitação no marido. _Uma grande criança travessa, como sempre._

Antes de abrir a porta do quarto, Jared beijou Jensen, deixando-o corado e ofegante. Desceu por suas pernas, retirando os sapatos e as meias do marido, bem como seu terno e começando a desabotoar sua camisa.

Fez o mesmo consigo, deixando o ar carregado de tensão, e colocou as grandes mãos que Jensen tanto amava sobre os olhos do loiro. – É uma surpresa, meu anjo. – Jensen fechou os olhos, não querendo estragar o momento.

Jensen foi levado até o centro do quarto, e então Jared permitiu que ele visse a decoração. Ao contrário do que Jensen imaginava, não havia nada ostensivo. Não era uma decoração comum, era refinada e romântica.

A cama estava coberta com colchas champanhe, claras, e muito bem bordadas e almofadas do mesmo estilo, tudo em cetim brilhante. O chão, repleto de flores em tons de rosa claro e também champanhe, algumas flores até sobre os pés de Jensen. Jared colocara cortinas sobre a cama, que caiam a sua volta, imitando um dossel e sobre os criados-mudos toalhas brancas, bordadas, e castiçais de cristal, com velas que não tinham sido acesas.

Jensen estava encantado com o que via. Não era um clima apaixonado, incisivo, forte. Era...

- Romântico, calmo, feito, não para dois apaixonados, mas para duas almas gêmeas, Jen... É assim que eu imaginei nossa noite. – Jared estava grudado a suas costas, abraçando-o.

- Jay, está lindo! Demais... Não sei como agradecer, meu amor. – Jensen se virou no abraço de Jared e o beijou. Intensamente, mas com o mesmo toque de calma e amor que a decoração do quarto transmitia.

Jensen sabia que Jared estava certo. Essa noite era para celebrar o amor deles.

Amor...

Jensen não sabia nem mesmo como pudera pensar em amor. Antes de Jared tudo era tão sem vida, sem graça.

E hoje ele estava ali, nos braços de um homem que certamente o amava e lembrava-o disso todos os dias.

Era amado. E apenas isso era suficiente para fazê-lo se sentir no céu.

Mas foi acordado de seu sonho por mãos que lhe tiravam a camisa, percorrendo seus braços quase com adoração.

Com Jared era sempre assim, ele era quase venerado pelo outro. Todos os dias, todos os momentos.

- Eu agradeço todos os dias pelo momento em que você salvou minha vida, Jensen. Eu sou o que sou hoje, graças a sua ajuda, por você. Eu te amo. – Dizendo isso, Jared voltou a beijar o loiro, que estava encantado com o que via nos olhos de seu marido.

Foi levado a cama, onde se deitou e sentiu a maciez das colchas e o cheiro de rosas que elas emanavam assim como o quarto por inteiro.

Tocou os cabelos do marido, e amava o fato de Jared tê-los deixado crescer. Não queria lembrar fatos do passado, mas isso apenas aumentava seu amor pelo moreno.

- Nem em um milhão de anos eu poderia imaginar que estaria aqui com você Jay. Mas essa é a melhor coisa que podia acontecer na minha vida. – Jensen rolou com Jared pela cama, deixando-o por baixo de seu corpo.

Aquela noite prometia muito amor, regado ao corpo do seu maravilhoso Sasquatch.

* * *

E então?!

Contrariando totalmente meu estilo, vamos a uma fic meeeeega romântica.

Vou tentar não deixá-la chata, e esse é meu maior medo!

Mas presente da Ana tem que ter uma inovação!

Te amo Amorinha linda!

E parabééééns!

Ahhh sim!

E eu tive a inspiração de escrever tudo isso, com uma música que ouvi no rádio há alguns dias.

E a frase "eu tenho muito mais, guardado pra você, aqui bem num lugar que ninguém pode ver" é dessa música.

Mas como eu não sou muito fã dessa música, e todo o resto não encaixava...

Mas espero que gostem mesmo assim!


End file.
